


Muñeca de Porcelana.

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Esta historia contiene muertes, experimentos humanos, incesto, violación, etc.Lukas se niega a aceptar que su pequeño hermano esté muerto, entonces decide traerlo a la vida otra vez cueste lo que cueste,aún si su hermano se transforme en un zombie sin voluntad propia al que puede abusar sin que se resista.
Relationships: Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar me gustaría que pienses sobre las siguientes preguntas:

¿Hasta dónde serías capaz llegar para que tu ser amado regrese de la muerte?

¿Aceptarías la muerte de la persona que más amas en el mundo?

¿Harías lo impensable con tal de que viviera?

La desesperación de Lukas ante la muerte de su preciado hermano menor lo llevo a perder toda su ética y moral. No pensó sobre aquellas preguntas, simplemente lo hizo. 

Todo comienza en el funeral de Emil, donde el eterno amor fraternal de Lukas le impedía aceptar la realidad, Emil había muerto.

El cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo debido a las largas jornadas de trabajo en el hospital donde trabajaba como médico, pero Lukas no se iba a separar ni un momento de Emil. Sostendrá su mano toda la noche.

Estaba devastado, pero aún así se negó a aceptar la muerte de su hermano. Entre lagrimas, se propuso que de alguna u otra forma, Emil viviría. 

No iba a sepultar a su hermano, Emil lo sepultaría a él. 

Lukas renunció a su trabajo y compró una gran cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí, conservando aún el cadáver de su difunto hermano en una nevera llena de hielo, puso todas sus habilidades médicas sobre la mesa para que Emil vuelva a la vida. No le importaba cuanto tardara, él lo haría.

En el transcurso de ocho largos meses, algo inaudito pasó. 

Emil abrió los ojos. 

Lukas perplejo, miraba el monitor. No había ningún rastro de signos vitales. Pero Emil abrió sus ojos. Su corazón no latía, ni siquiera respiraba... Pero Emil movía lentamente sus frías manos. Todo su cuerpo estaba frío, pero sus manos aún más. 

Lukas estaba demasiado feliz para notar que Emil no estaba realmente vivo. 

Solamente era un recipiente vacío sin alma. No tenía aquel brillo de vida en sus ojos.

Era sólo una muñeca de porcelana.


	2. Miedo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA.
> 
> Violación.

Luego de que Emil "volviera a la vida", Lukas tardó en darse cuenta de que su hermano menor no podía hacer nada por si mismo. Caminaba torpemente, se tropezaba, no podía sostener ni una cuchara y sólo balbuceaba. 

Era cómo vivir con un bebé. Lukas debía cuidarlo cómo si fuera uno. Emil dependía completamente de su hermano mayor. Lejos de que la idea suene irritable, Lukas estaba feliz. Emocionado de tan sólo pensar que Emil era absolutamente suyo, su moral empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco. 

Su fantasía no duró mucho ya que un estruendo proveniente de su laboratorio lo interrumpió. 

\- ¡Emil! -

Exclamó con miedo en su voz mientras que corría rápidamente hacía el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. 

Al llegar encontró a Emil sangrando desde su mano, al parecer se había cortado con uno de los bisturí que se hallaban sobre la mesa.

Era sólo una pequeña herida, pero sangraba con abundancia, sin parar.

Las heridas de Emil tardaban en sanar, se infectaban rápidamente y sangraban demasiado. Incluso un pequeño raspon hería su débil cuerpo. Aún así, Emil no se quejaba por el dolor. No lloraba, no protestaba. Parecía que no sintese el dolor. 

Lukas comprendió que el cuerpo de Emil se volvió más sensible y débil luego de "resucitar". Debía tener mucho más cuidado que antes si quería que Emil siga con él por más tiempo. 

Curó sus heridas y lo llevó a su habitación. A la habitación de los dos. Lukas no se separará de él ni un momento más. Estarán juntos. Por siempre.

Pasó su mano por la mejilla de Emil, el calor de su mano contrarrestraba el frío cuerpo de su hermano. ¿Por qué eso era excitante para él? ¿Por qué su hermano siempre fue lo único que sus ojos miraban?

Lo acostó sobre la cama y luego se posicionó sobre él. 

\- Emil.. -

Dijo con un tono de voz suave y dulce mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Lo miró con una mirada dulce, llena de amor. Amor por su adorado hermano menor.

Sonrió, quería que Emil lo mirase.. Pero la mirada del islandés estaba perdida en la nada misma. No era necesario que lo hiciese de todas formas. Emil no iría a ningún lugar lejos de él. 

Acaricio los fríos labios de Emil con la yema de su pulgar. Lukas se relamió los labios, extrañamente excitado. Miraba sus labios como si Emil fuera una presa y el un cazador.

Ahora, ahora podía besarlo.

Se inclinó y besó lentamente a su hermano menor. Saboreó el sabor de los labios de Emil, sabor que lo excitaba aún más. El bulto en su pantalón se hacía cada vez más presente a cada beso.

La intensidad de los besos aumentaron, deboró ferozmente los labios de Emil hasta dejarlos levemente hinchados. Quería hacerlo un completo desastre, pero sabía que si era rudo con él, su débil cuerpo no lo toleraría.

Besó su cuello, dejando leves marcas en él. Quería dejar tantas marcas visibles como fuera posible, para que todos supieran que Emil le pertenecía. 

Despojó a Emil de su camisa blanca, tirandola en algún lugar de la habitación, besó su pecho y lamió sus pezones. Jugó con ellos, Emil no reaccionaba.. Pero su cuerpo instintivamente sí. Lukas notó que aunque su hermano no mostraba alguna expresión, Emil tenía una erección. Quizá no era porque quisiera, era la biología del ser humano. 

\- Emil, hagámoslo.. -

Desabrochó los botones del pantalón de Emil y luego los suyos. Luego ambos se desprendieron de sus ropas inferiores. 

Lukas observó el miembro de Emil, deseando que él esté dentro suyo lo más rápido posible. 

\- Emil, voy a meterlo.. ¿Está bien?

Sabía que su hermano no respondería, y aunque no tuviera preparación previa, Lukas introdujo el miembro de Emil dentro de su cavidad anal. 

Retuvo un gemido. Aunque estuvieran los dos solos, Lukas prefería ser discreto. 

Empezó a masturbarse. Mordia sus labios para retener sus gemidos, soltaba suspiros y en cada momento miraba a Emil. 

\- Emil.. Te amo, ¡Te amo! Eres.. Todo para mi, tu hermano mayor siempre estará para ti-- Emil, Emil.. No dejaré que nos vuelvan a separar.. Estaremos juntos.. ¡Por siempre! -

Los movimientos de Lukas se volvieron más rápidos y placenteros para el noruego, ya estaba apunto de llegar al clímax.

\- ¡Emil, te amo! 

Cerró los ojos y exclamó a la par que eyaculaba en el abdomen del islandés. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración, su boca estaba seca y su cuerpo pedía más. 

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada de Emil.

Emil estaba llorando. Las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos. Pero no mostraba expresión alguna. Ni siquiera se movía.

\- ¿Emil? ¿Qué sucede?

Pasaron miles de pensamientos por la cabeza de Lukas. La más frecuente es que lo había lastimado físicamente por sus movimientos en el acto.

Aterrado, Lukas decidió llevar a Emil al laboratorio para examinarlo y verificar que todo esté bien.

Pero la realidad era otra. 

Emil estaba asustado. Estaba asustado de su propio hermano. Su propio hermano, literalmente, abusó de él.


	3. Bisturí.

Aunque Emil no hablase, no sintiese algún tipo de dolor y demás... Emil era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era consciente de las torturas que pasó por mano de Lukas para que "volviera a la vida", era consciente de que Lukas abusó de él la noche anterior.

Emil tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que "eso" pasara otra vez.

Quería escapar de aquella cabaña lo más rápido posible. Pero sus movimientos eran torpes e inexactos. Además de que la mirada de Lukas estaba todo el tiempo clavada en él.. ¿En qué momento tendría la oportunidad de escapar? Su cuerpo no reaccionaba como quería, no podía hablar y no estaba seguro de si era capaz o no de sentir alguna emoción más que el miedo. Ni el ni su cuerpo sobrevivirían si Emil era imprudente. 

Recordaba los electrochoques que Lukas le daba a su cuerpo para estimularlo. Recordaba el filo de las agujas en su piel. Las jeringas, las transfusiones.. ¿Cómo es que toda esa tortura funcionó? 

Vale recalcar lo asustado que Emil estaba. ¿Quién no lo estaría con todo lo que pasó el pobre adolescente de 16 años? 

Ahora el islandés se encontraba sentado en la camilla del laboratorio de su hermano, luego de un rápido chequeo a sus heridas. 

Otra vez Lukas lo miraba con ese eterno amor transtornado que sentía por su adorado hermano menor. Volvió a pasar su mano por la mejilla de Emil. Deslizó la yema de su pulgar sobre los fríos labios ajenos. 

Lukas se estremeció, otra vez volvía a estar excitado por su hermano menor. 

\- Emil.. Quiero probar algo.. 

Las pupilas de Emil se dilataban al escuchar la voz de Lukas, reacciones lógicas ante el miedo que sentía. No quería que otra vez lo tocara de esa forma. Quería correr, pero su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba cómo cuando estaba vivo.

Lukas se deshizo de las ropas inferiores de Emil, dejando a la vista el miembro ajeno. Las piernas de Emil flaquearon involuntariamente. El miedo aumentaba ante las acciones de Lukas.

Sin mediar palabras, Lukas introdujo el pene de Emil en su boca. Empezó a masturbarlo incluso con su mano derecha. Introdujo el miembro del islandés completamente en su boca, mientras comenzaba a ponerse erecto. 

Estar vivo de aquella forma, y no poder luchar por su libertad ni poder defenderse... Era una completa tortura para Emil, más que aquellos electrochoques. 

Emil ya no quería pasar por aquellos abusos. Era consciente y tenía leves pensamientos que no podía expresar. 

Debía escapar de allí. Estaba decidido a irse lejos de Lukas. 

Emil jamás le pidió que lo reviviera, solamente quería descansar en paz. 

La muerte.. ¡La muerte era mucho mejor que seguir siendo abusado por tu propio hermano!


	4. Final.

Al caer la noche ese mismo día, Emil estaba determinado a huir de aquella cabaña llena de torturas para él. 

Emil tenía la mirada clavada en las gotas tranquilizantes que Lukas solía darle para experimentar con él. 

Aunque sólo pudo poner unas dos gotas por sus torpes movimientos en el vaso de Lukas, Emil sabía que harían efecto al caer dormido. 

En la madrugada, Emil se levantó lentamente de la cama que ambos compartían. Siendo una especie de zombie, Emil no necesitaba dormir.

Lukas no reaccionaba, sólo dormía plácidamente. 

Las llaves de la casa se encontraban en la sala, Emil pudo alcanzarlas y dirigirse hacia la única puerta de la cabaña.

Sus manos temblaban y no se movían cómo Emil quería, tardaba demasiado en encontrar la llave correcta. Pudo abrir la puerta luego de varios minutos. Emil sólo deseaba que Lukas no despertase.

La puerta se abrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, Emil echó a correr. Pero fue traicionado por sus ineptos movimientos que hicieron que cayera colina abajo, llevándose por delante arbustos y ramas que lastimaban su débil cuerpo. 

En ese crucial momento, el viento azotó la puerta de la cabaña, despertando a Lukas. 

Emil no estaba a su lado. 

Gritó su nombre, levantándose rápidamente para ver que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Lukas temió lo peor.. ¡¿Por qué Emil quería irse de su lado?! ¡Hizo todo por él!

Mas allá del enojo, Lukas estaba preocupado por su hermano. Lo más probable era que Emil fuese en direccion al pueblo que estaba colina abajo. Lukas decidió ir tras el en su camioneta. 

La caída de Emil terminó, interrumpida con un tronco de algún árbol que hizo sangrar su nariz por el golpe. 

Emil intentó levantarse. Pero su muñeca estaba rota, sus rodillas y piernas llenas de raspones y su nariz sangraba. Se había roto varios huesos.. Pero no sentía dolor alguno más que las reacciones biológicas de su cuerpo. Es decir, Emil en si no sentía dolor.. Pero su cuerpo sí. 

En medio de su odisea, Lukas se encontraba unos diez pasos de él, buscándolo desesperadamente sobre los arbustos.

Cuando Emil pudo levantarse y caminar un poco, se encontró con tres hermanos. Dos pequeños y el mayor, de al parecer unos 12 años. ¿Qué hacían tres pequeños en medio de la madrugada? Posiblemente jugando a cazar o algo parecido.

El mayor tenía una escopeta en sus manos, apuntó contra Emil.

Emil intentó pedirles ayuda, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

Debido a su aspecto ensangrentado y su pálida piel enferma, los niños se asustaron y el mayor efectuó un disparo directo a su hombro. 

Lukas escuchó el disparo. Corrió hacía el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, aterrado de que su a hermano le haya pasado algo. 

Al llegar, Lukas se encontró con Emil en el suelo, desangrandose. 

La inaudita ira de Lukas se hizo presente. Se abalanzó contra el hermano mayor para rodear su cuello con sus manos y así poder ahorcarlo. 

Los hermanos menores gritaron horrorizados viendo como un extraño extrangulaba a su hermano mayor. 

Cuando el hermano mayor de aquellos niños daba su ultimo suspiro, Lukas fue por los dos hermanos menores. Lukas estaba tan enojado que no le importó haber matado a tres niños. 

Incluso cuando su ira bajó, sólo le importaba Emil. Sus ojos sólo querían ver a Emil. Se arrodilló al lado de su hermano menor, quiso pasar su mano sobre su mejilla, pero estaba llena de sangre y no quería ensuciar su adorable rostro.

\- Emil.. 

Su adorado hermano menor ahora enfrentaba otra vez la muerte. Aunque hacia presión sobre la herida, Emil se iba poco a poco a donde pertenecía. 

\- No me dejes, Emil.. 

Lukas estaba desesperado, aunque intentaba que su herida ya no sangrase, la sangre aumentaba más y más. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. 

Lukas no iba a enterrar a su hermano menor otra vez. 

\- Tienes que vivir.. Debes hacerlo.. ¡No me dejes! Emil, mirame.. Mirame.. 

Pero Emil no lograba escuchar sus plegarias. Lo obligó a mirarlo mientras lloraba por su ineptitud. Si hubiera sido un mejor hermano, quizá Emil aún estuviera vivo.

\- Emil.. Vamos, reacciona.. Volvamos a casa...

Lukas intentó mover a su hermano del suelo, pero el propio Emil lo detuvo tomandolo de la muñeca.

Emil tenía algo que decir. Pero no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Lukas leyó en sus labios;

\- Detente... 

Rogó en un susurro inaudible lleno de dolor que raspaba su garganta. La mirada de Emil reflejaba enojo, solamente quería dejar de sufrir. ¿De qué le servía todo ese sufrimiento al estar supuestamente vivo? Preferiría morir.

En los ojos de Emil, Lukas notó todo lo que se negaba a ver. La venda en sus ojos desapareció, pudo ver el sufrimiento de su hermano con claridad. 

Vió su negligencia e ineptitud hacia su querido Emil. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tales cosas..?

Quería negarse y no aceptarlo, pero era tarde. El amor que sentía por Emil lo cegó y no permitió que viera las lágrimas de su adorado hermano.

Ya no podía negar que todo lo que hizo fue solamente por él mismo y no por Emil.

Lukas debió aceptar la muerte de su hermano hace mucho tiempo.

Una persona normal podría sobrevivir a una bala en su hombro, pero Emil no.

Lukas sabía que ese iba a ser el final de todo. Y si eso era cierto, estaría de la mano con su hermano acompañandolo en sus últimos momentos llenos de agonía. 

Ni siquiera le importaba los cadaveres detrás de él. No existían. No existían los árboles que los rodeaban. Sólo eran Emil y él en un espacio totalmente blanco.

Sólo le importaba su hermano menor. Sólo le importaba Emil. 

Aunque rogara por su perdón, Emil jamás lo haría. Quería que Emil le dijera algo más, pero no había más que decir. 

Agarrando con fuerza y firmeza la mano de su hermano menor, Emil dió su ultimo suspiro. La vida artificial dejaba el cuerpo helado y lleno de heridas de Emil. 

Lukas mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, suprimiendo todos sus sentimientos. Solamente lloró en silencio mientras abrazaba el cadáver sin vida de Emil. 

Todo debió terminar aquella fatídica tarde de invierno. Cuando un auto atropelló a Emil. Ese debió ser el final de sus sufrimiento. Pero Lukas lo alargó más. Se arrepiente. Emil no debió sufrir de aquella forma por su culpa. No debió jugar a ser un dios que puede con todo incluso con la muerte.

¿De qué serviría seguir vivo sabiendo todo el dolor que su hermano tuvo que pasar por su culpa? 

Si acaso existe un Dios que todo lo ve, Lukas ruega por una respuesta. 

Pero la respuesta está frente a él. 

No sirve seguir viviendo cargando con una culpa tan grande como la suya.

Tomó en sus brazos a Emil, lo levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar, viendo el rostro durmiente de Emil. Sonrió cómo si viera el rostro de un Emil de cinco años que se quedó dormido en el sofá y él lo llevaba a su habitación. Ojalá sólo estuviera durmiendo.

Caminó, cómo si no tuviera un rumbo fijo. Sólo caminaba.

El camino terminó, Lukas llegó hasta un acantilado. ¿Cuán larga y dolorosa sería su caída? Esperaba que sufriera antes de morir. El merecía sufrir luego de todo lo que había echo.

Estaba dispuesto a morir. A suicidarse, caer quien sabe cuántos metros. A sentir que sus huesos que rompían y su piel se abría dolorosamente.

Él no merecía vivir luego de todo lo que le hizo a su hermano menor. 

Morir allí era su única opción.

Miró el rostro de su hermano, la luna lo iluminaba como si fuera un ángel.

Y lo era a sus ojos.

Lukas tomó aire y con Emil en sus brazos, saltó del acantilado que parecía no tener fin.

Su vida fue un pecado, pero su hermano no tenía la culpa de sus acciones. Si Dios existe, Lukas le pide que perdone a su hermano y que él pueda ir al cielo a descansar en paz. 

Lukas soportará su infierno personal con tal de saber que Emil está en paz, se lo merece después de todo. Pero él se merece torturas inimaginables y un sufrimiento sin fin en las llamas ardientes del infierno. 

Todo por su enfermizo amor hacia su hermano menor.


End file.
